


A Perfect First Time

by QueenyClairey



Series: Ficlet Instruments [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Euphoria, First Kiss, First Time, Harnesses, M/M, Shared Experience, Week 10: No regrets, ficletinstrumets, no regrets, strapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Alec wants Magnus to be his first. No regrets!





	A Perfect First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
"I regret nothing."

There was no escape. The man was pressed tightly against him, leather harnesses covering both their upper bodies, holding them so closely that he couldn’t tell which breath was his and which was Magnus’. 

Alec squeezed his eyes closed, anticipation rocketing his heart rate higher, forcing his breathing to become more shallow. 

Magnus shifted behind him, and then his groin was flush with Alec’s arse. Shivers rushed through him, which he pretended were nerves.

“Alexander, sure you want to do this? We can stop before we go any further?” Magnus’ breath brushed his cheek, soft mint flooding his nostrils making him swoon a little that Magnus had bothered to brush his teeth before all this had begun.

“No. I definitely want to do this. When you offered, I thought about it for ages and I even talked with Izzy about it.”

“You talked _this_ through with Isabelle?” Alec could hear surprise in Magnus’ voice. Magnus knew that Alec played his cards close to his chest and preferred to live his life quietly without his siblings getting involved and causing drama.

“I just, this is so new to me that I needed an outside opinion. She was all for it, of course. She said as long as I felt ready, I could trust you.”

Suddenly Magnus’ arms were around his waist and Alec was pulled as tightly as possible against him. “I’m so glad you trust me, darling. I would have hated it if you’d chosen anyone else for your first time.”

Alec pressed himself deeper into the curl of Magnus’ body, bringing his hands to cup his and enjoying the closeness they didn’t usually allow themselves.

“There’s no one else I would have chosen for this Magnus. You’re the best. You’re the only one I trust to take my...my virginity.” He giggled a little as he finished his sentence, thinking about Isabelle’s expression as he had told her what he was planning. _’You’re going to let your best friend be your first Alec, you must really trust him!’_

“Well, darling, not sure I’d phrase it exactly like that, you’ve had a little experience after all.” Magnus drawled, breath tickling Alec’s ears. 

“I wouldn’t count that one time at summer camp as truly losing it, Magnus!” He laughed.

Suddenly the light turned green. “Ready Alexander? Take a deep breath, and remember, I love you.”

A soft kiss was pressed into the juncture of his neck, and then Magnus pushed him forward and they were falling…

Alec couldn’t say if it was his best friend finally kissing him, or the rush of air as they left the plane, but he spread his arms wide, whooping for joy as they fell!

When they made it safely to the ground, Magnus unclipped them, and then Alec leaned in and kissed him softly, euphoria giving him courage. Magnus kissing back was heaven.

“Do you regret it Alexander?” Magnus asked, a sparkle in his eyes.

“I regret nothing, Magnus! It was a perfect first time…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this cheeky piece!
> 
> Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Now go read the rest of the ficletinstruments! I promise they're worth it!


End file.
